novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Varya Remington
Varya Remington (née Nikolaev) is the wife Beckett Remington, the new Slifer Red Headmaster, and is Duel Academy's new Professor of Lesser Tactics. A former professional duelist, Varya duels with a "Lightsworn"/"Twilighsworn" Deck and is not one to trouble. Originally coming to be with her husband, Varya was later hired as the new Professor of Lesser Tactics, when a new teacher was unable to be hired in time for the school year. She is a strict yet understanding young woman who pushes her students to do the very best they can. Physical description Varya is a young woman with mid-back length white hair, tied in a low ponytail, and amber eyes. She wears a variation of the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, but in red: she wears a white jacket with red trim, dark gray shirt, a white and red skirt, and white heeled boots. She also has a pair of silver earrings and wears her wedding ring on her left hand. Personality Varya is a strong, strict and understanding young woman. She likes working with students and pushes them to work their hardest. She does not believe in an "easy way". She believes in a "work hard and you succeed" way. She doesn't take anyone trying to take her dorm down and will fight back Abilities Varya is an extremely skilled duelist, being a former professional Duelist. Her skills best lie in the Milling of Cards, which her deck, the "Lightsworns" are famous for. She is able to make use of every card in her hand before moving to have to mill cards. She is also able to speak both Egyptian, English, and Japanese, having learned Japanese while getting her teaching degree. Background Pre-series Varya doesn't really talk about her past and tends to keep to herself. She was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She got into dueling at a young age but had to keep it a secret from her parents, as they didn't find it interesting and wanted her to focus more on the family business. Varya had no interest in the business and wanted to go into Duel Monsters. As she got older, she started to enter dueling tournaments, in secret. Unfortunately, shortly after she turned 15, her parents found her returning home late from a duel tournament and were furious with her, mostly because she was sneaking out and she had lied to them. They grounded her, forcing her to withdraw from some future tournaments she had signed up for. Her parents nearly took her deck, but a threat from Varya made them change their minds. After her sixteenth birthday, Varya got an invite to attend one of the best dueling schools in London, England. Her parents refused to let her go, as they didn't want her dueling, or leaving home, mainly not wanting to leave home. Left with no choice, Varya ran away from home, taking as much as she could, and flew to London. That was the last time she heard or spoke with her parents. Despite not knowing the country or language of the United Kingdom, Varya worked her way and fought hard. She eventually became top of her class and graduated with top honors. She was instantly offered a Duel Sponsor for the Pro-League. At some point, she started doing night classes for a teaching degree and later left the Pro-Circuit, unhappy and continued on her teaching degree. While attending classes, she later met Beckett Remington. It didn't take long for her to fall for him (and him for her) and then they began to date. They were married only a few months before Beckett got his new job as the Slifer Red Headmaster. Trials of Light Varya appears in "Starting the School Year with a Bang!" where she and her husband are walking tup to Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. She speaks before her husband mentioning he and Beck are new teachers. Deck Varya duels with a "Lightsworn" Deck, which specializes in Milling cards. She later reveals her deck is a fusion of "Lightsworn" and their dark counterparts, "Twilightsworn". Trivia * Varya is a Russian name meaning "Stranger". * Varya's maiden name, Nikolaev, is a Russian last name derived from the given name, "Nikolay". * Varya was created after reading the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''manga and seeing Midori Hibiki and seeing that the Slifer Reds had a female headmaster. ** This was later changed. * Varya's deck was originally going to be something "Angel" theme, like Midori but the idea was dropped and Varya was given the "Lightsworn" deck. Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female